world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Qrevvam the Esper
Summary Qrevvam is a super genius from a distant planet full of beings called Espers. He is a demon all the same for humans though as he has shown powers unimaginable for those who have seen him up close. He joined Demon High to escape from a threat in the Galaxy that had been conquering planets, and he wants to make sure Earth is not going to fall to the same threat that his people had. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Qrevvam Origin: Demon Hunters Gender: Male Age: Teenager Classification: Alien, Esper, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Psychometry through contact, Clairvoyance, flight, Precognition, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, psychic photography, Enhanced Senses, Weather Manipulation, The ability to turn back the time of an object by up to 24 hours (Only useable on the same object once per day), Can mimic Regeneration by turning back the time on a human being, Healing, Ability to change peoples perception of things, Resistance to Fire Manipulation and extreme heat, Reality Warping, He is able to erase one minute's worth of memories by hitting the target on the back of their head, Shapeshifting (It takes 2 hours to transform), Astral Projection, He is able to remove the soul of someone from their body if they are knocked out or asleep (The removed soul will fly off to heaven after 44 seconds if not entering a body), He is able to possess bodies that don't have a soul in them, Mind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Invisibility for himself and anyone he is touching, Turn people to stone for 24 hours when looking at them without glasses (Can not turn them back otherwise), Time Travel (might activate itself randomly, getting him stuck in a loop, and the only way to get time to go back to normal is for him to completely empty his mind of all thoughts), Can shrink to at least 1/100th of his original size, but can't turn back for 1 hour Attack Potency: Large Island level ' 'Speed: Supersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown | Higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: Likely Building Class Durability: Likely City Block level Stamina: likely high Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: none Intelligence: Likely Genius level Weaknesses: Bugs, must wait 5 minutes between teleports, contact with germanium can block his telepathy, He cannot revert changes that he's made with his Reality Warping powers, Extremely Gullible Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reality Warping:' He demonstrated to make colored hair a natural occurrence, made it so that all injuries in the world heal much faster than normal, made it so that buildings are build in weeks instead of month, made it so that the brain works way faster in important situations, made underwear indestructible, made it so that a person with a small body can have ridiculous strength, made it so that a person can easily become unconscious by hitting them to the back of the neck, can possibly grant superpowers to every human in the world; However, he cannot return the changes he's made to normal. *'Invisibility:' Qrevvam can make himself and anything he's touching invisible. It takes a full minute to activate and wears off after ten minutes, though it will be undone earlier if he's touched by anyone. Additionally, he cannot use any of his other psychic powers aside from telepathy while the invisibility is active. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Psychics Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weather Users Category:Time Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Demon Hunters